My Arm's Big Adventure
Details Woodcutting *29 Farming *Must have completed: **Eadgar's Ruse **The Feud **Jungle Potion *Must have done some work on the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame. (At least 60% favour recommended as 60% favour will be subtracted from your current favour) *Must be able to defeat a powerful level 172 Giant Roc. |items=*3 Ugthanki dung *7 Supercompost *Bucket *Rake *Seed dibber *Spade *Plant cure (Can be bought from the Tool Leprechaun on Trollheim.) *Food *Armour *Weapon (Iban's Staff or Trident recommended) *Coins *Climbing boots Note: There is a Tool Leprechaun near the goutweed patch. So just make sure you have the Rake, Seed Dibber and Spade along with 7 Supercompost in your leprechaun. |recommended = :Recommended: *Trollheim teleport *Camulet *Games Necklace |kills = *Level 75 Baby Roc *Level 172 Giant Roc}} Walkthrough * Travel to Troll Stronghold and speak to Burntmeat in the kitchens, he's on the south side on the floor below the one you enter. He has heard that humans can grow goutweed, and wonders if you can help. You should see a short cut-scene with a fellow adventurer in a cooking pot, and his dragon armour strewn over the floor. He wants his assistant to learn how to farm, and his assistant is called My Arm. * My Arm is at the back of the room, talk to him and he will tell you he needs the goutweed lump from the cooking pot at Death Plateau. (If you are already wearing climbing boots, My Arm will tell you to talk to Burntmeat who will give you directions for getting to Death Plateau, though it is probably quicker to use a games necklace and go via Tenzing). * You will need climbing boots for the next section - use a games necklace to teleport to Burthorpe with some coins, travel to the west and buy some climbing boots off Tenzing for 12 coins. Then climb up to death plateau. There are several large aggressive Mountain Trolls in this area so wearing decent armour is recommended. Once there, pick up the bucket spawn in a nearby hut and search the pot to get the goutweedy lump. * Travel back to Troll Stronghold and talk to My Arm again. He will take you outside to the roof, where he does his farming. Speak to him again when you're up there and he will give you a farming manual. * You now need to get 3 buckets of camel dung, and 7 supercompost. ** 1st Way: If you have lost your Camulet you can get another one by talking to Lazim on the top floor of Enakhra's Temple. ** Travel to Al-Kharid, wear your camulet, and talk to the camel just outside the bank, he will produce some dung for you, you will need empty buckets to collect it. 3 buckets of dung are enough. ** 2nd Way: If you haven't got a camulet nor done Enakhra's Lament. You can head to Pollnivneach and use some hot sauce with the camels trough. * Go back to My Arm, on the roof of Troll Stronghold this time - the ladder is by the Troll Generals, and treat the patch with 7 supercompost and 3 camel dung while carrying a spade in the inventory. The patch is indicated by a farming icon. * Talk to My Arm - you now need to go to Karamja to get some goutweed tubers from Tai Bwo Wannai. * You'll see a short cut-scene on the docks of Ardougne, and a scene on the ship. Once you arrive at Brimhaven, My Arm will run off to be sick, he says he will meet you at Tai Bwo Wannai. * Go south to the shop, buy a machete and an anti-poison potion, go towards the general store and you should find My Arm again east from the general store. * Go southeast and talk to Murcaily, who is found right next to the gate to the hardwood grove. He runs the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup game. He will let you have some hardy goutweed tubers if you get 60% in the cleanup game. * Get 60% in cleanup game - see our separate guide to this. If you ever plan on completing the Karamja Achievement Diary, it might be a good idea getting 100% favor (a medium task) before spending the 60% on the goutweed tuber. * Talk to Murcaily again when you have 60%, he will give you a hardy goutweed tuber, a cut-scene will follow when My Arm causes some havoc, and Murcaily will give you lots of hardy tubers. * Talk to My Arm again - he suggests you go back to the bank to get some food because of some "large birds" on top of the mountain. * Say goodbye briefly to My Arm at Ardougne docks, and go to the bank. You will need to ensure your farming leprechaun is fully stocked with tools, and also take a Plant cure and a spade with you. You should take good armour and a weapon, plus decent food. Prayer potions will help a little, but food should be your main priority. * Go back to the top of Troll Stronghold where My Arm is. You need to give My Arm the stuff to plant his tubers, as if you were planting them yourself. There is a tool leprechaun nearby on top of the mountain so you can retrieve tools as necessary from him. However, the leprechaun disappears during the fight (in a moment), so remember to take a spade out too if you don't already have one! In order, you need to give My Arm: ** Hardy gout tubers ** Rake ** Seed dibber ** Plant cure ** Spade * Oddly, while the goutweed is growing, a drunken dwarf will also appear, only to be knocked a distance away by My Arm and subsequently eaten by a troll child. * After the goutweed finishes growing, a bird will swoop down and attack - it is only a level 75 Baby Roc and defeating it should be fairly easy. * WARNING! Once you have killed the little Roc, a far more dangerous level 172 Giant Roc will attack. It uses both strong Melee attacks which blast you backwards unless you have your back against a rock, and Ranged attacks as well. It is recommended that you use Protect from Missiles prayer, and eat when required. My Arm will also attack the bird, but his attacks only tend to hit 1 or 2, so don't rely on this. If you're able to cast it, Iban Blast is highly recommended for the battle. Its high max hit will help to ensure the speedy demise of this giant nuisance. The Trident of the Seas is also very effective at killing this boss, however it requires a minimum magic level of 75. * Once you have killed it, talk to My Arm again, he now needs a spade to dig up the goutweed, and then he will tell you to talk to Burntmeat. * Talk to Burntmeat, he will give you a great reward - you guessed it, a full inventory of burnt meat! * Talk to My Arm again to finish the quest. Reward * 1 Quest point * 10000 Herblore experience * 5000 Farming experience *Access to a disease-free herb patch on top of the Troll Stronghold. Trivia * If you have a tuber in your bank or inventory when first talking to My Arm, you will attempt to offer it instead of going to Death Plateau. However My Arm is very stubborn and refuses. * Depending where your house is, your character will reference its location and tells My Arm that he's never coming over. * If during the part of the quest where he shows you his farming patch you already have the camel dung in your inventory, he will point out that you stink. * Qutiedoll made his second appearance after the Draynor Bank Robbery during the Rumble in the Jungle Cutscene when he was attacked by My Arm. * During a cutscene, My Arm throws the Drunken Dwarf off the roof of the Troll Stronghold and an Unnamed young Troll comes up to him. After the Quest, the Troll's name has changed to Drunken Dwarf's Leg. * During the first cutscene, if you try to take any of the items on the floor, the cut scene will stop and Burntmeat will tell you to start paying attention. * If you have completed the Swan Song quest and ask for the Dragon items as your reward just after the first cutscene, you will moan that this is just like the Wise Old Man not giving you his hat. Category:Quests